The Night before Graduation
by vampiregirl28
Summary: Its the day before they graduate. Emmett takes bay to his secret place and they have a night to never be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

The night before Graduation

Bay was painting and listening to her music when his motorcycle pulls up. Of course she doesn't hear it. Emmett sneaks in the door and taps her shoulder. When she turns around, he kisses her. Since he surprised her, her paint set dropped to the floor, which made a mess. He took off her headphones while it was playing.

Emmett put is arms tightly around her. One in her hair and the other one around her waist. Both her hands were around his neck. Soon he picked her up and they were on the couch. He was on top. For three and half hours, they had been making out until Daphne walked in on them.

"Bay! Emmett! What is this? I knew you liked her." As Daphne said before she ran out crying

"Emmett, you should go after her." Bay signed

"Bay, she won't listen to either of us right now. We should just give her space. Meanwhile bay, do you want to continue making out here or go somewhere to be alone?" he signed to her

"Well let's go somewhere. This house has a lot of tension right now between Regina, my parents, and Daphne." She signed before they got on his motorcycle

Emmett drove bay to his special place. It was a small apartment, in others words his studio. He had a computer and printer for his photos. He even set up a paint area for bay.

"This is my studio, it has a bedroom too. I come here when I work or when I want to be alone. My dad pays for it and I never brought anyone here but you, so keep it secret. Daphne doesn't even know about this place. Until everything cools down at your house, you can stay here. But there is one condition." he signed

"You have to sleep in my bed. There isn't a couch or spare room." He signed

There was silence for a minute and bay signs yes.

Next thing they knew, they were sleeping together and they lost their virginities. As they start to fall asleep Emmett whispers in her ear

"Bay, I love you and want to be with you forever. Marry me after graduation."

Which was tomorrow and she said yes


	2. Chapter 2

As bay was waking up, she saw Emmett was still sleeping. Since he did so much for her, she decided to make him breakfast and paint a portrait of her to give to him as a graduation gift. He slept the whole day and night, because he did a lot of sexual stuff with bay. And it was his first.

He had slept for two days and finally woke up. Only to see that bay was not in bed with him. He looked around and could not find her anywhere. He did see the breakfast she prepared with a note.

Dear Emmett,

I went home to change my clothes and get a few things. You slept for two days and I guess it took a lot out of you. Okay, I should be back by no more than 2 pm. If I'm late, I'll text you.

Love bay

He ripped the note apart and ate the food fast. He got dressed and ran to his motorcycle. He drove to her house and walked to the door angry. Emmett pounded on the front door and bay answered. To his surprise, she had a black eye and bloody nose. All his anger towards her was gone when he saw her.

"Bay what happened? How did you get hurt? Did ty, Liam, or a boy hit you? Answer me please!" he signed

"Emmett, it wasn't Ty or Liam who did this. It was… it was…"her signs stopped

"Bay, who was it? Toby?" he signed

"It wasn't Toby. He is still in New York with the field trip. And don't worry, I'll be fine." She signed

He knew she didn't want to tell him, so he figured out. It was Daphne and he got angry.

"I have to go speak to Daphne for a sec? You go get your mom and put something on your eye. Looks like you nose isn't bleeding."he signed

He went to guest house. He opened the door and went upstairs. He was in front of daphne's room when he kicked the door opened.

"I know you hurt bay. What was the point? Know that I don't have a crush you, your willing to hurt the girl I do like." he signed to her

"Emmett, I don't want you to be with bay. You know I don't like her since Regina told the truth. she looks just like her and she doesn't desearve her, she never give you what I can."she signed

"Well until you accept what bay and I have. I want you to stay away from both of us. And she makes me happy. I have everything I need and stay out of our relationship."he signed and left

She was so angry for getting rejected by him that she threw the vase against the wall.

Emmett found bay in the kitchen with Regina and katheryn. She was telling them what happened and Regina left the room to go talk to daphne. Bay had an ice pack on her eye and extra tissues on her nose. Katheryn left to follow regina.

"Are you okay now?"he signed as he walked over to her

"Yea, emmett. I'll be fine. "she signed with one hand

"Well daphne won't bother us anymore. I set her straight. "he signed before he hugged her . His arms came from her neck and were around her waist

"I told them everything. And they said I should stay at the apartment till everything calms down." she signed

"okay, I'll stay with you." he signed

Before she knew he took her to his motorcycle and started making out with her until they drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of graduation for Carlton school for the deaf and Buckner hall. Bay and Emmett have special plans. His graduation was in the morning and hers was in the evening. Of course, Emmett was still very serious on marring bay afterwards.

Bay hasn't spoken to Daphne since getting hurt. She was reading and listening to papa roach when she hears a knock. It was Regina with Daphne.

"Hi Regina, Daphne I'm still angry with you. It wasn't very becoming and jealousy isn't an attractive thing to have." bay said turned away

"Bay, you have every right to be mad at what she did. Daphne has been grounded and won't be leaving the house besides for school. And so she doesn't skip school again, she has a tracking monitor in her bracelet. Which I can only remove. She is going to the ceremony and your father Angelo is coming too." Regina said

Emmett had already graduated and he was on his way to pick up Bay for hers. He was waiting by Toby's car, they were all riding together. The motorcycle was her school, for when they leave. She came out all pretty and he kissed her. Toby hugged her and just then Daphne comes out.

"You have a lot of nerve to come out here after hurting my sister. Bay and I grew up together, she's more of a sister than you have been." Toby yelled at Daphne

"Look, I know you are all still mad at me. Toby's right. And I'm sorry for hurting you bay especially before your graduation. I don't deserve to be forgiven." She said right before Toby hits her

Toby, Bay, and Emmett got in his car and started to drive to Buckner Hall, leaving Daphne. Regina and Daphne go in her car and Angelo will meet them at the school. The Kennishes had left already and Andrea was with them.

Right before graduation, bay see's Angelo Sorrento. Emmett was holding her hand and Toby was parking the car.

"Okay, the ceremony is about to begin and I have to go find my seat." She signed and said to her boyfriend and the family

But she didn't know that Emmett and Angelo planned something. So the principle called Angelo and Emmett up to the stage before calling Bay's name. Angelo had written a song and Emmett gave Bay's painting to the school, which became the symbol for the art section of the school.

Bay kennish was called and received her diploma. She ran over and hugged her family. Regina and Daphne were involved in the family hug. Toby pulled Emmett and Angelo in.

The ceremony was over and she said goodbye for now. She was moving in with Emmett at the apartment. Regina was so proud of the child she gave birth too.

Daphne said to Emmett that she was sorry again and he brushed her off. He still was angry after she hurt bay. Bay stuff was at the apartment already and Emmett wanted to take her home.

"Bay, this ceremony was not graduation but the beginning of our lives together. This is our wedding and everyone knew about it." He signed

Angelo brought out a person to perform the ceremony. And he started to play the melody he wrote for bay's birth. He never got to play it because she was switched. Emmett and bay had took the vows and she jumped to kiss him.

Then yelled "I love bay kennish and will love her forever"

He hadn't spoken in years till that moment.

Bay screamed out " I love Emmett Bledsoe"

They went to the motor cycle and drove off into the moonlight, where they can go anywhere as long as they were together.


End file.
